


【擎蜂】骗人以前请确认你的队友靠谱

by aleft233



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleft233/pseuds/aleft233
Summary: IDW为主半架空设定，OOC的全部算我私设好了。预警:一句话提到蜂蜂有过性经验。另外人物均已成年。





	【擎蜂】骗人以前请确认你的队友靠谱

大黄蜂被奥利安逼到了窗台边，他回身看了一眼身后的窗口，35楼，一点水分都不掺的那种。作为绝对纯粹的地面单位，大黄蜂不恐高，但是让他毫发无伤的从三十五楼跳下去那也是不可能的。

他偷偷抬头瞄了一眼办公室角落里三百六十度的摄像头，嘴里发出了一声像濒死的石油兔子一样的呜咽，为什么一个小队长的办公室也会装这种最新的无死角监控，导致他如果不想明天奥利安清醒以后直接被送到隔壁的拘留室他就只能继续装可怜。当然，即使没有监控他也不可能打的过奥利安这件事被大黄蜂完美的忽略了。

会造成现在这种情况，大黄蜂自己是要负大部分责任的，但他是绝对不会承认的。看着奥利安泛紫的光镜，大黄蜂将一切错误归咎于下错药的漂移，并祝愿他下次嗑药磕傻了以后瘫在大街上的时候会被什么奇怪的黑医捡回去，先奸后杀，最后被拆了器官拿到黑市上去卖。

事情的起因还要从一周前说起。

大黄蜂是谁？节能小跑车，粒子城某条街道的分管快递员，连续三个周期荣获最佳员工。但是大部分人对这个黄色的小跑车都没有太多印象，毕竟，只要你的快递没问题，你也不会关心你的快递员是圆是方不是嘛。

金飞虫是谁？是黑市里的信息贩子，他手上有着最及时最有价值的消息，虽然真假掺杂。但一是金飞虫手里的消息确实是最快的，只要钱给的足够多，消息的准确性还是有保障的，二是金飞虫的帮手也确实够能打，没太大背景的人买到假消息也只能自认倒霉，不然可能还要多花一笔医药费。

金飞虫是大黄蜂。

是的是的，那个带着护目镜面罩，光镜泛着阴险狡诈的红光，漆成黄蓝涂装的信息贩子金飞虫和那个一脸纯良的勤勤恳恳送快递的小快递员大黄蜂是一个人。

人总要学会提前给自己找好退路。大黄蜂在给他的强力打手分赃的时候这么为自己辩解，万一哪天金飞虫那边翻车了他也可以装作自己从头到尾都是大黄蜂。那些人要找金飞虫报仇关他大黄蜂什么事。

我就不需要。大黄蜂的帮手，他的室友，漂移，在拿到钱以后这么回答。

漂移这个人，小混混，神棍，瘾君子你想怎么称呼他都可以，反正他就是处在社会的最底层，随时随地都会死在大街上然后直接被人丢到炼熔炉里融成铁水，器官都没有回收价值的渣宰。毕竟漂移有三分之一的时间都处在嗑药磕大发了的不清醒状态，他的器官一般人也不敢用。

而大黄蜂的日常之一就是在送完快递以后上街溜达一下，看看漂移有没有因为电路增速剂磕多了在街角摊成一摊烂泥，然后再顺手把这摊烂泥捡回家。

大黄蜂是漂移的室友，漂移是金飞虫的打手，到现在都没人认出来大黄蜂和金飞虫是一个人，也不知道到底是大黄蜂演技太好还是他运气太好。

在靠贩卖消息能获得稳定的经济来源以后，大黄蜂就很少会自己上阵坑蒙拐骗了，毕竟动动手指就会有钱到账何必再自己劳心劳力呢。但是这一次，大黄蜂看好了一条大鱼，决定亲自动手。

信息贩子金飞虫搞到了一张赛博坦下一届领袖的候选人名单。

赛博坦的选举制度不是公开的，当然方法也不，所以基本上来说跟大黄蜂这种阶级的人没什么关系。但是搞到候选者名单就意味着大黄蜂有机会在下一届领袖出人头地之前勾搭上人家，之后就是一举翻身了。虽然这种事情不太好广撒网，很可能他选中的那个候选者并不能当选，不过也无所谓，大不了捞一笔就跑，也不亏。

所以当漂移难得清醒着自己走回家的时候，就看到了大黄蜂对着摊了一桌子的资料信息在做攻略。

漂移随手翻了翻桌上的资料，看了看照片上的红蓝涂装大型机，又抬头仔细看了看咬着笔在思考的大黄蜂，调笑着开口，“搞这种重卡大型机，小胖子，你那圆胖的小身板扛不扛的住？”

“我扛不扛的住再说，你有没有什么药能放到这种重卡吗？”放下已经被啃的坑坑洼洼的电子笔，大黄蜂开始收拾散乱的资料。

“怎么？你真准备献身啊？这票这么赚吗？”漂移一看大黄蜂居然准备玩真的，态度也严肃了起来。

“看情况吧，不给他点甜头，鱼怎么会上钩。而且，这个叫奥利安的家伙看起来太正直了，不给他下点药我怀疑我脱光了外装甲站他面前他都不会有反应，还会帮我把外装甲穿回去。”大黄蜂想到了什么又在笔记上记了两笔。

“怎么会呢，你要相信你自己的魅力。”漂移看着大黄蜂圆乎乎的小脸，十分违心的说出了这句话，不过也许那个奥利安就好这口呢。“那你干嘛不换个温和点方法，从朋友做起？一上手就这么猛很容易赔本的。”

“我哪有那么多时间！别到时候朋友没做上，他就当上领袖了，那个还他渣的玩什么。放心亏不了的，不行我就敲一笔跑路好了！”大黄蜂把资料全部摞成一摞最后一锤定音，“总之就这么定了，你负责帮我给这个叫奥利安的下药，我负责把他搞上手，搞定了好处不会少你的！”

后续的计划一直很完美，只不过千不该万不该，大黄蜂不该忘记问漂移到底给奥利安下了什么药。他以为漂移最多从他自己的私藏里搞点电路增速剂再加点什么诱发性冲动的药给奥利安喝下去，但是现在事情明显没这么简单，奥利安的光镜整个变成了紫色。就算奥利安以前没有接触过这些玩意，反应大了点，那也应该是红色啊。紫色？该死的漂移到底让奥利安吃了什么？

更关键是，虽然现在随便谁来一看就知道奥利安不太对劲，但是他本人明显依旧思路清晰，动作灵敏。刚刚甚至顺利的支走了同行的爵士和警车，大黄蜂想要逃走的动作也被他轻松的拦了下来。

大黄蜂最后看一眼身后的窗户，彻底放弃了跳下去的念头，不就是拆卸吗！有什么大不了的，反正他本来就是冲着这个来的。

等到纠结的大黄蜂终于下定决心的时候，奥利安的手已经摸上了大黄蜂的后挡板了。在大黄蜂没几分真心的抵抗下，奥利安轻轻松松的就撬开了对方的后挡板露出了还略显羞涩的接口，但他也不急着进入，手指在入口处揉弄着接口附近的保护叶片。

奥利安的动作还算温柔，大黄蜂没有感觉到太多不适，但是也更加确定了他的想法，这货是清醒的。不说完全清醒，但是多少还是有些理智，至少还知道帮他扩张，而不是不管不顾的就冲进来，那样他估计最少半条命就交代在这里了，大黄蜂悬着的心放下了大半。

“怎么，这个时候还在分心？”

奥利安终于开口了，声音没有太大的变化还是和原来一样沉稳而令人安心……个球！

“唔嗯……”大黄蜂发出了一声带着泣音的呜咽。

奥利安一只手揉捏着大黄蜂门翼根部的同时，猛的将他按向自己怀里以此来限制他的活动防止他挣扎，另一边还在挑逗接口保护叶的手指则顺势插进了大黄蜂窄小的接口里。

说是在扩张，可大黄蜂的接口才刚刚有些湿润，润滑液都没有分泌多少，根本经不住这样粗暴的进入，更不要说那是重卡的两根手指，都抵的上普通机的输出管了。忍着接口处因为奥利安的动作不断传来的胀痛，大黄蜂抬头看了一眼角落里还在运作的摄像头，因为不确定它是否会记录声音，大黄蜂最终还是将问候奥利安流水线的话和一部分呻吟一起咽了回去。

“忍着。”奥利安更加用力的将大黄蜂按向自己怀里，一边抚摸着小跑车敏感的门翼，一边在小跑车更加敏感的接口里摸索着，试图激活里面的传感节点，“现在不给你弄好，待会更难受。”

已经紧贴着奥利安的胸甲的大黄蜂不自觉的低头看向奥利安暂时好像还没什么动静的前挡板，忽然又开始有点慌，他不是一点经验都没有的雏，但是跟重卡拆确实是实实在在的头一回，应该，不会怎么样吧……大黄蜂不自觉的咽了一下电解液，也不知道到底是吓的还是有些小小的期待。

“怎么，这么快就等不及了？”奥利安的声音从大黄蜂的头顶传来，他加快了手上的动作，进进出出之间不断带出了许多淡粉色的润滑剂，保护叶片也像是放弃了抵抗一般轻轻柔柔的含着逗弄接口的两根手指，欢迎手指的进入，挽留着手指的离去。

不得不说，奥利安的手活还是可以的，被逐步激活了接口内部传感节点的大黄蜂爽的主动伸手抱住了奥利安的腰，方便奥利安在他的接口里动作，并且在心里给对方的手活点了一个赞。

既然小家伙已经主动搂住了自己，那只抚摸门翼做安抚用的手自然就空了出来，奥利安用空出来的手将大黄蜂的手带向自己的前挡板并示意他打开。

手底下白色的前挡板带着一丝丝热度，就这仅仅一丝丝的热度就烫的大黄蜂火种一紧让他将另一只手也从奥利安的腰上取了下来，双手一起微微颤颤的伸向奥利安的前挡板。

摘下挡板的一瞬间，不知道已经准备好多久了的输出管瞬间挺立进入了完全充能的状态。白色的官身上点缀着红蓝交织的生物光带，不论是形状还是颜色在各种各样的输出管里都算的上一等一的好看的。当然也包括大小。

那管子刚刚映入大黄蜂的光学镜里时，光学镜里自带的小程序就自动计算出了输出管的长度和直径，并用最快的速度将这一信息传输进了大黄蜂的脑模块里。

“他渣的。”读取了这一数据的大黄蜂再也忍不住了，顾不得他还在伪装的被胁迫的小可怜形象直接骂出口了。今天要是真让奥利安进去了，他大黄蜂怕不是真的要交代在这里了。

几个念头在大黄蜂心里转了又转，最终他还是决定赌一把，能不用上接口是最好不过的了。

手腕一转，大黄蜂的手按上了奥利安坚硬的胸甲，使了点力气企图将奥利安推到了旁边的沙发上。当然，刚才还在被玩弄接口的大黄蜂这会使出的力气对奥利安来说根本不算什么，但奥利安还是十分配合的被推到了沙发上，虽然不清楚这小家伙想做什么，但是对于已经含在嘴里的肉，奥利安还是不介意多浪费一点时间的。

大黄蜂直接跪在了奥利安的胯间，将对方对他来说过于庞大的输出管含在了嘴里。小机子用了自己最大的努力将那完全充能输出管含进了嘴里，圆润饱满的管头甚至快要挤进小机子的摄食口了，但即使这样仍有大半的管身露在外面。奥利安对于大黄蜂来说的，真的太大了，无论是机身还是输出管。

奥利安长长的舒了一口气，显然是爽到了，小家伙的嘴里温热而湿润，基本上还算你情我愿的对接活动使得小机子格外的温顺，金属的牙齿避开了和管身的接触，只剩下舌头在管子表面舔舐，小小的口腔不断收缩吮吸，增加了奥利安的快感。重卡摸了摸小机子头上的小角，示意对方继续。

大黄蜂试了两次，他确实没法办含下更多了，反而因为管头不断地触碰他的摄食口使得的不少生理性的清洁液从光学镜边缘溢出。

小机子在伺候着嘴里的输出管的间隙，偷偷抬头瞄了一眼头顶上的重卡，现在的奥利安和他收集的资料处处都不相同，大黄蜂一时之间把握不准对方的心思，生怕重卡一个心血来潮就直接把还在他嘴里的输出管插到他的接口里。

因为嘴里的空间真的有限，大黄蜂只能加上双手一起，去安抚输出管无法进入口中的根部部分。不管是作为快递员还是坑蒙拐骗的信息贩子都注定了大黄蜂的手不可能是那种保养得当细腻光滑的，金属的手指间布满了细小的刮痕，右手无名的指尖上甚至还缺了一小块，这样的手带给输出管的感触自然是个湿热柔软的口腔截然不同的。

为了让奥利安可以尽快射出来，解放自己的嘴也解放自己的双手，大黄蜂根据自己为数不多的经验，几乎使出了浑身解数。可即使是这样，大黄蜂依旧被奥利安插到嘴巴酸软，因为含着东西无法完全闭合，使得电解液只能沿着嘴角低落，最终落在了地上与从与那些从大黄蜂接口里流出来的淡粉色润滑液混合在了一起，少量的电解液完全无法影响润滑液的颜色与性质，最终消失的无影无踪。

又舔又搓了小半天，大黄蜂估摸着终于差不多了，将管子整个都吐了出去，然后重新张大了嘴，来不及的吞咽的电解液甚至在上下唇之间勾勒出了一条引人遐思的银丝，而坚硬充能的输出管在向口腔里前进的时候则毫不留情的将银丝切断。

小机子用看似要包裹住整个输出管的气势张开了嘴，最终却仅仅含住了管头的冠状结构，然后重重的一吮。随着大黄蜂的吮吸，那输出管在他嘴里一抖，小机子知道自己的目的达到了，便想张嘴将管子吐出来。但是还没等管子离开他的嘴，大黄蜂就感觉到他的后脑上按上了一只手，那只手用不由抗拒的力量将大黄蜂的头整个向前推了推，输出管不仅没有抽出去，反而更加深入了，管头直接抵上了小机子的摄食口。甚至来不及挣扎，一大股交合液就直接顺着摄食口流向了小机子的主油箱。

“不要浪费，用下面的接口吃还是上面的嘴吃都没什么区别不是吗。”奥利安的声音里还带着一丝调笑。

怎么可能没有区别！

大黄蜂一只手撑在奥利安的腰间保持平衡，另一只手则高高的举起，也不管有没有直接怼到奥利安脸上，朝着奥利安比了一个大大的中指。

奥利安则是一边继续按着大黄蜂的后脑使得小机子不能挣扎，保证自己的持续传输，另一边用空闲的手将小机子使坏的小手整个包裹在了自己的手心，还稍微用力攥了攥，好像在把玩什么新奇的玩意。

大黄蜂没太指望能口一发就把磕了药的奥利安糊弄过去，把对于自己来说有些过量的交合液全部咽下去以后，大黄蜂觉得自己简直三天都不用吃饭了。他擦了擦嘴角边的自己电解液与奥利安交合液的混合液体，准备喘口气以后再给奥利安口一次，这一喘，就喘出了问题。

小机子感觉到了随着油箱里的那些交合液被吸收，补充了机体损耗的能量的同时，机体却在不断升温，甚至连被冷落了好一会的接口都开始不自觉的发热，自行涌出了一大股润滑液。淡粉色的润滑液还带着一丝被接口甬道感染的热度，从银白色的接口缓缓溢出，即使大黄蜂已经在努力的收缩接口企图阻止这些并不听话的润滑液了。溢出的润滑液除了一些溅落在了地面上的，剩下的全部滴在了奥利安的脚踝上，又顺着奥利安的脚踝滑向了地面，粉色的润滑液硬是给重卡添加了一份色气。

大黄蜂飞快的查看了机体自检报告，跟他预想的差不多，是奥利安机体里的药性随着交合液进入了他的油箱又被他吸收了。但是这药真的比他预想的要猛的多，即使已经经过了重卡循环系统的过滤，剩下的药性也不是小跑车这种平时并不碰违禁药品的小机子扛的住的。大黄蜂再一次在心里问候了漂移上下十八条流水线，这个炉渣到底搞了什么东西让奥利安吃了。

但是现在不管再怎么问候漂移的流水线显然都不能解决大黄蜂眼前的问题，小机子眼一闭心一横，顾不上还在肆意流淌润滑液的接口，直接腿一跨，拦腰坐到了奥利安身上。小机子用自己温热湿软的接口蹭着奥利安刚刚射过一次的管子，双手攀在重卡的胸甲上微微使力向上，使自己可以凑到卡车的音频接收器旁。他先是轻轻的朝音频接收器吹了一口气，然后用略带哭腔的声音断断续续地说，“难受……难……受……奥利安，帮帮我……”

美色在怀奥利安却不如刚才把大黄蜂逼到窗边的时候有行动力，他就着大黄蜂的姿势在小机子的音频接收器上舔了一口，才开口，“我帮不了你，而且你刚才不是挺主动的嘛，继续啊。”

出于金钱等多方面原因考虑，虽然和那种常年嗑药的社会底层渣宰接触挺多的，是的，这个渣宰说的就是漂移，但大黄蜂平时却并不会接触这些药物，这也导致了这一次的药效在大黄蜂身上发挥的格外的好，直接的表现就是大黄蜂不仅仅是接口而是整个机体都十分敏感。

金属舌从音频接收器上刮过，略带酥麻的触感和刺啦的刮擦声使得大黄蜂浑身一抖瞬间就软了腰身差点就直接瘫在了奥利安身上。对于自己火上浇油的行为奥利安不仅没有任何歉意，还非常愉快的表示自己会袖手旁观到底的。

深深的吸了一口气，大黄蜂将双手伸向了对接面板处，一只手在奥利安的管子上草草的撸动着，力图使那体积可观的管子尽快重新充能完毕。另一只手则伸到了自己的接口处，毫不留情的插进去了三根手指，毕竟他自己的手指即使是三根跟奥利安的大家伙比起来也算不了什么。

“唔……嗯……”小机子咬着下唇呜咽着忍住呻吟，坐在刚认识的重卡身上自行扩张到可以把对方的管子吞下去的地步，即使对于金飞虫这层身份来说耻度也太大了些，更不要说小机子的本质上既有金飞虫也有大黄蜂。

有那么一瞬间大黄蜂甚至想甩手走人，让奥利安自己撸去吧，他大不了回去找漂移拆去，但机体里不断弹出的警告弹窗和湿淋淋的接口并不允许小机子这么做。不管心里怎么想，最终大黄蜂也只是抽出一根手指，用剩下的两根手指做剪刀状将接口撑开，另一只手则将奥利安充能完毕重新硬挺的输出管扶住，对准了自己的接口，缓慢的坐了下去。大黄蜂一边不断的调整位置尝试进入，一边在心里嘀咕，这票真的是亏大发了，他要是不把奥利安家里都搬空了，从今往后他就不叫金飞虫了，光叫大黄蜂，老老实实送快递去。

“呃……太……太大了……”刚刚吃进了一个头部，大黄蜂就开始求饶，即使再怎么扩张，体型的差距还是无法消除，小机子觉得自己的接口都要被撑裂了，“我不行了，进不去的。”

大黄蜂不停的摇了摇头，抬腰想要将管子从自己的接口里抽出来。这时一直没有动作的奥利安却忽然伸手掐住了小机子的腰，猛的将对方往自己的输出管上一压，那动作太过突然激烈，不用说被撑的满满的大黄蜂了，就连奥利安自己都发出了一声闷哼。

“啊——”大黄蜂因为这突然的一下发出一声细长的尖叫。

不仅是体积，奥利安的长度对于小跑车来说也太过了，输出管的长驱直入使得管头的冠状结构直接顶上了小机子的次级油箱垫片。那一瞬间，酸软，疼痛，快感，多重刺激直接全部窜上大黄蜂的大脑，小机子的意识短暂的陷入了一片黑暗之中。

大黄蜂被奥利安插了一下就直接过载了，甚至因为刺激太大而短暂的下线了。

“疼啊……你轻一点……”大黄蜂的意识稍稍恢复了一点，就觉得自己好像是夹着一根和他尺寸不符的棍子，还因为被奥利安掐着腰，而被迫自己让这跟棍子在自己的接口里进出。刚刚经历完的过载的接口甬道格外的敏感，被输出管反复的摩擦，那感觉就像内里的软金属甚至都要被蹭掉了一层一样。

“你不喜欢吗？”

大黄蜂感觉到奥利安似乎在他的光学镜边缘亲了一下，他费力的睁开了光学镜，又使劲的眨了两下，驱散了光学镜里闪烁的白色光斑，首先映入视线的就是奥利安红色的腹甲和腹甲上星星点点由他射出的交合液。

可是现在的状况已经没有时间让大黄蜂害羞了，他用手推弄着，企图找到一个支撑点来阻止奥利安激烈而粗暴的动作。但奥利安好像因为不耐烦小机子慢慢悠悠磨磨蹭蹭的节奏一样，根本不给小机子反抗的机会，他阻止小机子的方式也很简单，不需要多余的牵制，只要在小机子想要做什么的时候，更快更深的艹进去就好了。一下一下的撞击着次级油箱的入口，给小机子带来无与伦比的快感，让小机子心甘情愿的为自己打开身体，让输出管进入到机体的更深处。到最后，大黄蜂真的只能瘫软无力的趴在奥利安身上，任重卡为所欲为了。

大概是因为这一次的动作过于激烈，奥利安坚持的时间并没有大黄蜂给他口交的时候时间长，一阵深入次级油箱的猛烈抽插以后就直接射在了大黄蜂的身体里。不论是主油箱还是次级油箱都被射的满满的大黄蜂只能趴在重卡身上流清洁液了，不论是违禁药物，还是这种爽到脑模块发麻的拆卸对于小机子来说都太过刺激了。大黄蜂有预感，离了奥利安以后他大概是没机会再尝试这种刺激了。

不过这并不是结束，即使已经射了两回，奥利安一点也没有要鸣金收兵的意思，他将输出管从小机子的接口里抽了出来，看着那些次级油箱装不下的交合液混着大黄蜂自己的润滑液从接口滴落，粉紫色的液体有大半都蹭到奥利安白色的腰部装甲上，使得奥利安更加性质高昂。

他伸手在大黄蜂的接口周围摸了一下，甚至在入口处探了探，确定了小机子接口虽然变的无比松软但是并没有受伤以后，直接一翻身将小机子放到了沙发上，然后将大黄蜂的无力双腿拉得更开，架到自己肩上，将再次充能完毕的输出管直直的插了进去。

这一次，接口很快就适应了体型超标的输出管，像是知道那个在不断进出的管子可以带来快感一样，松软的接口不管主人的意愿用力的包裹着想要离去的管身，在管子再一次插进来的时候则放松甬道，使得管子可以进到比前一次更深的地方。

“大黄蜂，你身体真舒服，又软又热。”一晚上到现在，奥利安第一次叫了小机子的名字。

至于大黄蜂，随着奥利安不算温柔的动作他甚至觉得奥利安之前射在他两个油箱里的交合液都在晃动，接口传来不停歇的快感使得他很快又要过载了，这一次，他干干脆脆的直接在过载后切断了机体能源关机下线，壳子留给奥利安自己慢慢玩去吧。

浑身酸软的连手都抬不起来的大黄蜂在心里用双手给奥利安比了两个中指，就光学镜一黑彻底失去了意识。


End file.
